Dragon Born
by nightwishfury
Summary: What if Valka was taken while she was pregnant. Sorry terrible at summary's.
1. Of promises and flashbacks

**"** Only 9 months left," said Valka randomly one morning over her tea. She knew certain herbs would improve baby's health.

"Nine month's 'til what?" Stoick questioned. Valka noticed he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messy, not in it's usual tight braid. He must have not had enough sleep the previous night due to another dragon raid. Although, as it sounds, staring at her husband brings her back to the night before.

Flashback

 _It was just another dragon raid, and because she didn't like the unnessecary killing she hid out in the healers house. Valka learned she had a knack for curing people of their ailments. Gothi didn't seem to mind one bit, as a matter of fact she enjoyed Valka's presence._

 _This meant Valka was the only woman on Berk that didn't fight, but Stoick defended her decision fiercely. Stoick's argument included that Gothi can get overwhelmed with so many people rushing into her house at the same time and at least she was making herself useful during raids._

 _It was only after she salved a mans face- it had been scorched by the sticky fire of a monstrous nightmare. Thankfully the man would recover.- that Gothi noticed the tell tale signs of pregnancy. Valka was paler than usual, and sweating a lot more. It obviously wasn't a fever though._

 _Gothi walked over to Valka and had her sit down. The healer then placed a withered hand over Valka's stomach and her eyes went wide. This made Valka a little nervous._

 _"What?" Questioned Valka in a timid voice._

 _Gothi backed away and grabbed her wooden staff that was leaning against the wall, then she started drawing in a pile of sand. Valka, being one of the few on the island that can translate Gothi's drawings understood immediately as and nearly jumped out of her skin._

 _"I-I-I'm preg-pre-pregnant," Valka stuttered. She immediately jumped out of her chair and started running towards the door of the healers house as nd turned around, but Gothi only shook her head at her. Valka turned around and made a mad dash towards her house. She had to tell her husband the good news. Finally she could give Stoick a heir._

 _Valka ran through the fray of busy vikings who were cleaning up the village. She reached her destination and burst through the door, and stopped short. There he was, asleep in his chair, exhausted after the fight. She could hardly blame him. He needed what little sleep he could get at a time like now._

 _She planted a kiss on her husbands cheek and whispered softly."I'll tell you later my love."_

End of Flashback

Valka mentally slapped herself back to the present. Right, focus.

"Oh you know its not a big deal." Valka took a deep breath. How does one explain to their overtired husband that they recently found out that they are pregnant? Like ripping off a nadder's spines. (Which incidentally is one of the many outcast torture methods they use on their dragon prisoners.) She mentally cringed at the analogy. She knew there had to be as mother way besides killing, but they were vikings, and vikings never, ever, backed down from a fight. Valka mentally slapped herself again. 'Curse my short attention span,' she thought bitterly. Its time to just spit it out.

"ItsnoteverydayI'mpregnantandyou'regoingtobeafatherandwehaveachildandyouhaveaheirtopassthethronto." Valka took a breath to recompose herself and started to to twist one of her braids nervously. She honestly didn't know how Stoick was going to react. Valka didn't think he was ready to help her raise a kid. Always wanting to be on the battlefield and not at home.

Stoick looked dazed as all the new information hit him like a gronkle's bludgeon like tail, then he looked like he just woke out of a dream as realization struck him like lightning from a skrill. "Wait you're preg-" Stoick started but Valka interrupted.

"Yes I'm pregnant." Valka looked up and gave Stoick a tentative half smile.

Stoick returned the smile, but it reached his eyes. He carefully took Valka's hand in his and caressed it, then he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and kissed her fully on the lips. When he broke away he noticed tears streaming down Valka's face.

"What's wrong my love?"

Valka only shook her head and tried to wipe away her tears, but Stoick reached up and wipe her tears away for her. "C'mon, you can tell me." Stoick gently whispered.

"I'm just worried you're not going to be a good father to our child," Valka whimpered.

Stoick pulled Valka a little closer and knelt down. He the n placed a hand on Valka's not-yet protruding stomach, and whispered promises about how he would never let anything happen to the life his beloved wife was holding. Finally, he gently kissed Valka's belly.

This made Valka silently cry. Stoick noticed a change in the way Valka was holding herself, and he noticed that she was shaking. Stoick stood up and kissed Valka on the forehead. "I promise I'll be a good father." Valka just smiled.

"I love you my child and I'll be the father ever," Stoick quietly murmured.

"I have to get over to the great hall for a meeting but I'll be back in a few hours, I promise." Valka nodded and when Stoick turned to leave, Valka whispered "I know." After the door closed behind Stoick, Valka said aloud, "I know he'll be a good father."


	2. Leaving

3 months later...

Stoick walked into his house after a meeting in the great hall where they had discussed, a random letter that had come from seemingly nowhere, but had a map on the back of it. The map showed where "the great gathering of the chieftains," (that's what the letter had called it) would be on. He had to recruit Spitelout and Gobber to go with him in case it was a trap. Stoick wished he didn't have to leave, he didn't want to miss the birth of his child. He has to figure out a way to tell Valka. His wife is in such a sensitive state, and one wrong word will set her off.

Well there she was. This was worse than getting ready for a battle, Stoick thought bitterly. Valka was at the table drinking tea and reading a book.

"Hey Valka," Stoick greeted her quietly, not wanting to startle her wife, Valka looked up and smiled at him. Why does she have to make this harder than it already is? Stoick may be able to take on a monstrous nightmare, face to hammer, but he was terrible at goodbyes.

Stoick walked over to her and handed her the letter. "Read this." Valka put down her book, tentatively accepted it, and read. seeing her confused expression, Stoick instructed her to flip it over.

"Valka, I have to leave tommorrow."

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Valka shouted. After suddenly finding out her husbands departure, she was clearly mad. "How long are you going to be gone?!"

"Valka please." Stoick pleaded to get his wife to calm down.

"No answer my questions." Valka demanded.

"Alright, fine." Stoick sighed, "I won't be gone for more than 6 months."

"But 6 months from now is when I'm due."

"Stoick cut her off easily. "If I don't go, the other chiefs and tribes will wage war on us because they'll think we're weak." Granted the tribes that were considered "too easy to anger" were excluded from meetings. Tribes like the Outcasts, the Lava-Louts, and the Murderous were excluded from meetings like this. Thats saying something for the average viking temperament.

Valka sighed. "Do you know what this meeting is about?"

"Yes, it's about the dragon menace," Stoick replied. "We're going to be discussing allying together to find the dragon nest and take it down."

Suddenly she tensed as if someone were going to slap her, but she just remembered something. Her husband probably won't be back in time. he was already shirking his promise. She started to feel tears fall out of her eyes, but she didn't care. What if Stoick didn't come back? Her child was supposed to know his father. (Gothi had predicted a boy) None of this was supposed to happen. Stoick wasn't just supposed to leave, especially when she was in such a sensitive position.

"Valka you know I wouldn't just leave if I had a choice." Valka's scrambled thoughts were interrupted by her husbands voice. " It's just that- well, think of this way, if us and the other tribes can get rid of the dragon-menace, then Berk at least, will be safer for our little boy."

Valka already knew Stoick was doing this for the greater good, the good of the village. She also knew that as chief, her husband can't play favorites, but if Stoick meant what he said-as he often does- then he's not shirking his promise after all. Valka now realizes how stupid it was to have so little faith in him. As she was about to speak these thoughts to him, Stoick went in for a kiss, long and passionate, and when he was done he wrapped his arms tight around Valka, and said "I'm going to miss you so much," and he heard a faint "I'll miss you too."


	3. worry

Stoick and his crew-which consist of Spitelout and Gobber- were loading up the chiefs flagship with provisions. However, Stoick was feeling very melancholy. He hated leaving his wife and now he has to miss the birth of his son.

"Ships all set brother," said Spitelout coming-with Gobber following- to stand next to Stoick. However Spitelout didn't seem to notice anything different about his brother's demeanor. Only Gobber noticed something was amiss with his friend, and he had a feeling what it was.

"Thank you Spitelout and Gobber."

"Well then, let me go clean the forge a bit before we go." Gobber then made a gesture that only Stoick understood as 'follow me.'

...

When they arrived at the forge Gobber then began to casually put away weapons that have been thrown about the work space. He then picked out a very dull, worn out sword. Stoick took one look at it and told Gobber that the blade should be melted down and remade. To which Gobber replied, "Its still sharp enough to cut deep, like I'm still sharp enough to see that leaving Valka alone for a long time is bothering you." Gobber hinted, hoping that Stoick would open up.

"What are you talking about?" Stoick questioned. He knew very well what Gobber was talking about, it was just that this is a topic Stoick wanted to avoid talking about with anybody but Valka." Gobber raised his eyebrows at him, a gesture Stoick took as 'yea, okay sure.'

Stoick sighed and finally relented. He told Gobber everything he kept from the prying eyes of the village. How he was worried about Valka, and how he would miss the birth of his son. Gobber waited for Stoick to finish talking before he replied,"look you know as well as I do That your'e doing this for the greater good. Besides, Valka will be fine, she used to be one of Berks fiercest warriors."

"Gobber I can't miss the birth of my child."

"It's not like your'e going to miss the kid's entire childhood, just the first few days, or weeks. or months."

"Not helping Gobber."

That was when Spitelot came into the forge, none the wiser of the conversation that had just transpired. "We should probably get going," he suggested.

Stoick just nodded his head and followed, Gobber right behind him.


	4. the strange human

They were sailing north- not too far from Berk quite yet- when Stoick looked up and noticed a large group of winged shadows above the clouds, there mighty wings clearing the fog. However, what caught his attention the most was a lone dragon, apart from the group. Stoick couldn't let an opportunity like this slip through his hands. He could shoot it down and the other dragons wouldn't even notice. He couldn't make out what type of dragon it was, but never the less he had Spitelout fire a few rounds from the catapult.

Inevitably, one of the shots knocked it out of the sky, but unexpectedly the wounded dragon started hurtling towards Berk and the ship

Bucket and Mulch were standing at the top of the watch tower when they saw dark winged shapes flying towards the island.

"Dragon raid!" Bucket shouted.

"C'mon Bucket, we need to get all the livestock into the barn."

"Whats livestock again?" Bucket questioned.

"Oh for the love of- let's go." said Mulch as he practically dragged the half-wit man down the ladder.

They finally reached ground-level when-

"Nightfury, get down!"

...

They really did have to get down. This nightfury was flying extremely low, and even from this distance, (from Gothi's house) Valka was able to see the pain in the dragon's piercing, emerald eyes. When it none too gracefully landed on the ground, hard. When vikings started to swarm it she snapped out of her reverie.

"No!" Valka shouted, and realizing that nobody could hear her she started to run out of the house, but turned on her heel to grab as much healing supplies as she could carry.

Valka bolted out the door and down to the village where she had to push through a large crowd of vikings to get too where the downed dragon lay. It's wing was torn , so it obviously would have a hard time flying away.

Valka knelt down by the dragon's side, but it growled at her.

"It's okay just let me help you." Valka raised her hands to show she had no weapon. The dragon stopped growling, but it still had a look of fear in it's eyes.

Valka keeps one raised as she reached for her stitching needles. She made sure to show the wounded dragon what she was holding.

"It's okay, I know your'e afraid." Valka whispered.

Luckily she was finished with her before she was violently jerked away.

"Are you mad woman!" A random viking shouted in her ear. "That thing is the offspring of lightning and death itself!"

Suddenly she was being dragged towards her house, but not before she was being restrained forcefully. She heard the men that had a hold of her talking to each other.

"Chief's wife or not, she's a traitor."

"She should be exiled."

"Wait until Chief hears what his beloved wife did."

There were many more comments like that being passed back and forth between the two men, but she started to ignore them. When she dared look behind she noticed had successfully flown away. Valka smiled to herself, feeling rather smug.

Valka was roughly thrown into her house, and the door slammed shut, and she heard the tell-tale sound of the lock.

'Great,' she thought bitterly.

The nightfury escaped thanks to that strange viking. She didn't seem at all loud, angry, or bloodthirsty. It was sad to see her get dragged off by those meaner vikings.

Then it occurred to her that she owed that human a favor.

However she couldn't go back alone, she was going to need help from her old friend.

The nightfury actually happened to meet her friend about halfway back to the nest. Well, that saves her the trouble.

"Hey, do you think you can help me with a rescue mission?"

"Yeah sure. Who needs help?" asked the stormcutter.

"Let me start from the beggining. I was flying on my own when a small group of crude looking vikings started shooting rocks at me. They tore my wing." Here she paused her story telling and held out a black leathery wing, that was practically in shreds only a few minutes before.

"It doesn't look torn," the stormcutter pointed out.

"I was getting to that," the nightfury said in a rather exasperated way.

"Anyways, I crash landed on an island inhabited by vikings. They started swarming me, and I thought for sure I was dead. Then a really nice viking pushed through the crowd, and it helped me. It fixed my wing."

"That's a first."

The nightfury ignored this, and continued her story. "However, before I left I saw the strange human get roughly grabbed by other vikings. So,I guess I'm asking that you help me rescue this strange human and bring it to our nest."

"Are you out of our your mind. We can't bring a human too the nest, think of how the king would react."

"C'mon, please?"

"No."

"Please." The nightfury used her eyes to beg this time.

"Fine." The stormcutter gave in. "Which way is the island?"

They arrived at the island only ten minutes later.

"Which nest did you see the human get dragged into?"

"The one on top of the hill. You know the plan right?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go over it again?"

"Yea, sure."

"I'll distract the other humans, while you go to the nest at the top of the hilland get the strange human. Use any means necessary."

...

"Help." Valka shouted in a panicked voice. "Someone get me out of here." She started banging on the door, hoping to get a passerby to notice, but to no avail. Suddenly there was a loud thump on the roof, and she could guess what just landed there.

The roof collapsed then, and the house was enveloped in the type of hot fire only dragons could produce. She could see it's figure through the smoke. The dragon had four wings, and the eyes of an owl. Valka recognized it immediately, even though she has only read about them and has never actually seen one in person.

"A stormcutter," gasped Valka. She started backing towards the wall where the weapons were kept. She reached for a sword, only to be snached by the dragon instead, it's claws wrapping around Valka's thin shoulders and arms. The sword slipped from her hand, because she went numb with fear. In one quick motion she was lifted out of her burning house.

She watched the burning village far below. There were vikings that looked up and they looked up with shock and horror plain on their faces.

Valka closed her eyes, not really wanting to see her death coming.

A few minutes passed (although it seemed like hours) until she dared to open her eyes again, and nearly screamed. They were flying over the ocean, heading west it seemed. Interesting. When she finally looked up, she saw the nightfury she had saved back on Berk, flying right alongside the stormcutter. The nightfury looked at Valka, as if it felt her gaze. It let out a small coo, and nuzzled her, as if it were saying 'thank you.'

"Whoa," Valka breathed. For the first time on this entire flight, she didn't feel completely scared.

Bucket and Mulch watched the scene in horror, from their place in the doorway of the barn.

"What are we going to tell Chief?"

"Nothing Bucket," responded Mulch. "Not one word."


	5. the nest and the armored dragons

There are huge mountains of ice, beautiful to look at. 'Well, at least I have something beautiful to look at before I die.' Suddenly the Storm Cutter and Nightfury next to her swooped lower into a cavern in one of the larger ice mountains.

Valka let out a shriek that could wake the dead. Unfortunately, all she manged to wake is some of the fire breathing residents.

-The Storm Cutter noticed the human had awakened several Monstrous Nightmares and they were all following them. He took a sharp turn into an alcove.

The strange human screamed, apparently scared to be dropped, and the Night Fury nuzzled it. When they landed- the Nightmares lost interest and went back to sleep- the human tried to run, but the Storm Cutter blocked the exit with one of his large wings.

The Night Fury tried to distract it. She began to coo at it and generally treated the human as if it were a hatchling.

She turned to him and said, "the human is freezing. Can you start a fire?"

"Since when were you the human expert?" The Storm Cutter asked, not too pleased he was dragged into this mess.

"Just do it," the Night Fury snapped.

"Fine." He began to heat up a large rock and the Night Fury gently pushed the human towards the now hot rock, but it was still shivering. The Storm Cutter must have noticed, because he glanced knowingly at her. She then enveloped the human in a canopy of wings.

\- Valka was confused at the dragon's behavior, but fell asleep in the Night Fury's embrace. Questions can wait until morning.

\- Two months later...

Stoick was the first to jump from the ship onto the dock, then he turned, grabbed the rope and pulled the ship closer in. He then drew his sword because he still isn't sure if this is a trap or not.

He looked around but he didn't see anyone else. He turned back towards the ship and waved towards Spitelout and Gobber to come down.

Stoick sheathed his sword again as Spitelout walked up next to him.

"So this is the place," Spitelout muttered.

"Aye."

Seems kinda desolate to me," said Gobber when he came up behind them. "Where is the meeting hall anyway?"

"Don't know, doesn't say on the map," replied Spitelout.

"Well obviously, it's not going to be on the beach," pointed out Gobber.

"No really, I thought the meeting would be in that cove over there," Spitelout said sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous, the meeting hall would be that tree," replied Gobber, clearly not catching the sarcasm.

"Would not."

"Would so."

"Would not."

"Would so."

Stoick was growing frustrated with their antics. Gods, they sounded like seven year olds. He was trying so hard not to snap, but after five minutes of them going back and forth he finally did. "Shut up both of you imbeciles."

The two bickering seven year olds fell silent at their chiefs booming voice. Stoick took a breath to remaster himself. Then he had an idea. "Look, we are the first ones here," he gestured to the docks with a wave of his hand. "We can set up camp on the beach because we are clearly early. We'll wait until another tribe shows up, and we could ask them to help us."

"Whoa did he really just put away his pride?" Gobber asked Spitelout.

"I'm not sure. I have known him for almost thirty years and I have never seen him do that," replied Spitelout. Then he added "and it's freaking me out."

Spitelout turned to his brother. "Are you feeling okay? We don't need to go back to Berk, do we?

Stoick just ignored his brother. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that we continue to trek forward blindly and hope we don't get lost amidst those thick trees." At Spitelout and Gobber's incredulous looks he added, "I'm kidding."

"He put away his pride and told a joke in the same day, this must be a dream." said Gobber in a shocked tone.

Stoick rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway.

The light-hearted mood faded away as soon as it had descended upon the small group when another ship was docked next to the hooligan's ship. A man jumped out, and two dragons clad in armor followed on either side of him.


	6. reading between the lines

The island of the meeting...

He had docked his ship and descended not even sending a glance towards the three men who had fallen silent at this mans appearance. Although it could have been the armored dragons that made their mouths agape.

The man just strode by as if nothing was amiss. The man snapped his fingers, and to their surprise and horror hundreds of dragons came flying out of the eerie ship.

They burned all the vegetation to the ground and a stone building appeared. He said these chilling words without turning toward them. "See how well you do without me." Then he was gone.

...

In the ice cavern...

Valka awoke the next morning all warm and cozy. If she didn't know any better she would've guessed that she was at home in her own bed, curled next to her husband as the hearth warmed the entire house. But that was only wishful thinking.

Valka knew where she where she was, and she let out a long sigh. It felt as if it been days since she had last been on Berk, but she knew that wasn't true. Only one night and she was already feeling homesick.

The dragon behind her shifted and then there was light flooding her vision. She blinked a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She was reluctant to get up at first, but remembering the warm, scaly mass was not her husband at all fear ran her veins. She jumped and started to run towards the exit.

The Night Fury was on it's feet, and in two bounds it was blocking the exit.

Valka tried to stop running immediately, but slipped on the smooth cavern floor.

The Night Fury caught her with her snout and pushed her back so she could balance herself again.

She immediately began to back away from the dragon instead. However, the dragon began to walk towards her cautiously, with bright green eyes glowing in the dimness of the cavern. The eyes were showing so many emotions, and Valka couldn't even decipher all of them. They showed a combination of hurt and fear.

Wait, hurt? Fear? That can't be right. Is this dragon actually afraid of her as she was of it? Is the dragon hurt because it wants her to trust it?

Unfortunately, she was so mesmerized by these eyes that are piercing her soul, she didn't realize she was still backing up when she bumped the sleeping Storm Cutter.

Valka flinched away expecting to get blasted, but the owl eyed dragon looked at her and purred.

The eyes on this one were reflective like a mirror. They showed her very spirit. looking into the Storm Cutters eyes brought back the memories of the previous night. Only one stood out starkly against the others.

She was locked into her own house by the people she thought she could trust.

Trust. Of course. Relationships are all about trust.

Valka couldn't trust the people of Berk anymore. That's not right. There was still three people on the island she could trust. Stoick, Gothi, and Gobber.

Another thought came to mind. Her son would be much safer if he was raised here. Away from the ongoing war on Berk. He won't be a ruthless dragon killer. Valka won't let that happen.

Valka reached out her hand slowly and began to stroke the dragon's scales.

She caught a glance of the Night Fury out of the corner of her eye, and could've sworn she saw it wink at her, as if it could read her mind. She definately made the right decision.

New friends. A new life. It's funny how things can change over night.


	7. Berserker Island

Meanwhile on Berserker Island...

Three year old Dagur was waiting outside his house for some stupid baby he didn't even want. And it made him angry.

His father was guarding the large pile of weapons Dagur had tried to use to break into the house. He knew his father was not pleased with him. Did he particularly care ? No.

Dagur made a lunge for the weapons again, but was blocked by his fathers leg.

"Oswald come inside, but leave the kid."

The people inside his house sounded frustrated, and Dagur wondered if it was for the same reason he was angry. He was just about to lift the ax that is lying on top when he is lifted off the ground and handed to his aunt. Dagur watched his father disappear into the house.

Inside the Chiefs House...

There is a bundle in the healers arms when Oswald walked in, and he walked over to her. One look at the baby's face told him that this was a baby girl. He wanted to get a better look at the rest of the baby's features, but the healer backed away. Oswald was rightfully puzzled by this. "Can I please hold my daughter."

"Oswald?" There was a strained voice coming from the right, and for the first time since he came in, he noticed the state his wife, Alva, was in.

Alva is dressed in a blue, silk gown and her dark hair was messy and damped with sweat.

"She's dying Chief." His attention was drawn back to the healer. He gets another look at the baby and notices her chest is not rising and falling. She is not breathing. The healer followed his gaze to the baby in her arms.

"A stillborn," she said in a voice only slightly louder than a whisper.

Suddenly Alva was flailing her arms then bent her arms into the shape that is used to hold a baby. "Heather," Alva gasped out.

"Oh no, not another hallucination," the healer groaned. She then placed the already dead baby into the dying women's arms. "I'm not sure how much time she has left, but at least they will be in peace." She then let herself out.

Oswald's curiosity took over and he peeled back Heather's blankets to reveal even more of the little face, but the eyes were shut and will never open. This only confirmed what he already knew. Although he did notice that she had dark hair, the same shade as Alva's.

Alva. He just remembered that Alva is watching this with fading emerald eyes.

He caressed Heather's cheek with his thumb, re-covered the baby, and placed her into Alva's arms once more. Oswald then took his wife's hand into his and kissed it.

"Oswald," Alva rasped out. He knew that it was taking all the energy she had left to even speak, but his kept falling on the baby, hopelessly willing her to come to life.

"Please take of Dagur."

"I will my love, and please take care of little Heather."

Without any warning Alva used her last ounce of strength, leaned up and kissed him intensely on the lips. At last, she realeased her final shuddering breath.

Oswald finally broke down and let the tears fall. The ones he's been suppressing for such a long time.

That of course, is the moment Dagur managed to break into the house using an ax.

It took Dagur no more than two seconds to survey the scene before him and start throwing a fit.

"MOMMY, NO!" He was very quick to get to his mother's bedside and start screaming at the baby.

"You did this to her! You took her away from me! Now I will take something from you."

He lifted the ax above Heather's head and it took Oswald more time than it should've, and he snatched the ax out of Dagur's hand.

"No Dagur..."

The kid started whimpering. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy." Eventually the whimpering turned into sobbing.

Oswald bent down to try to pick him up, but Dagur started screaming bloody murder.

"Don't touch me!" "Don't come near me!"

Oswald, a little hurt, backed away.

Dagur calmed down and ran to him. Oswald, relieved to know his son didn't hate him, bent down and picked him up.

"I'm sorry daddy," whimpered Dagur into Oswald's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, everything will be okay."

Oswald knew that was a lie. Alva was so good at taking care of Dagur. She was the only one who knew how to positively deal with Dagur's odd behaviors.

What Dagur needed was a mother. Unfortunately, all the women on the island were already married.

"C'mon Dagur, we're leaving."

"Where are we going daddy?"

"To find a new tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

The island of the meeting.- Approximately 10 minutes later

Stoick, Gobber and Spitelout made it to the doors of what they thought was a stone building. The large doors were actually set into a mountain, much like the great hall on Berk.

They entered into a hollow space that seemed filled at the same time. There were large chairs circling a round table in the center of the room. At the center of the table is a fire pit.

There is movement in the corner of the room and a shadowy figure appeared. The figure was cloaked in all black, and Stoick caught the glint of something metal in the mans right hand. The most distinguishable feature about the man is the two armored dragons that followed this man's every step. It was no doubt the man they saw earlier.

Ice cave- dragon POV

"We have to take her to see our King as soon as possible," said the Stormcutter to the Nightfury.

Back to the meeting hall- That night.

The room was filled with people from all of the tribes in the barbaric archipelago. Well, most of them anyway.

"Tonight," a voice echoed through the hall. "We will discuss forming an alliance to be rid of our dragon menace once and for all."

Suddenly the doors burst open and the figure cloaked in all black from earlier appeared tailed by his to loyal armored dragons.

"I am Drago Bludvist," he exclaimed walking towards the circle of chieftains. "I alone control the dragons!"

There is a really long silence until a man on Stoick's right started laughing, then the hall was filled with the thundering laughter of many burly, viking men.

Then Stoick heard the same chilling words from earlier.

"See how well you do without me."

Then the hall went up in flames, and there was only one survivor.


	9. The Frost King

The Meeting Hall- Stoick's POV

It was a catastrophe as everyone scrambled. Unfortunately the only exit is the grand doorway everyone entered from. Stoick pushed through the fray of hulking viking men, the intricately designed doors, and leaped down the stone steps. He ran a good distance before he spun just in time to see the mountain cave in. He watched in horror as one more of Drago's armored devil's flew over the huge calamity that was housing their civil meeting, and blasted a fireball causing one last colossal explosion. Inevitably, killing everyone who showed up to the meeting. Except for him. Even though he should be grateful, a horrible thought struck him.

He looked around frantically for Spitelout and Gobber, hoping to the horizon that they are still alive. Then he recalled they were at the beach. Just then, he caught sight of the infernal man who caused all this mayhem.

Drago Bludvist.

Ice Cave- Dragon's POV

The two dragon's looked at each other when the human stood up.

"How are we even going to do this?" The Night Fury mouthed to the Storm Cutter. "You know his majesty hates surprises, and we both know he is not very fond of humans."

"I'm having second thoughts about taking her to see his majesty," replied the Storm Cutter sheepishly. "But if we do this delicately, he might not have a total meltdown."

"I swear he has the mentality of a hatchling. But on a more serious note, how would we do this delicately? I think it would just make this whole thing easier if we were blunt," suggested the Night Fury.

"So you're saying that we do take her with us when we break the news. I told you not to listen to me when I'm half-asleep," replied the Storm Cutter irritably.

"Well, it was a really good idea. Besides he is going to want to examine her eventually. Also, if we show him she's harmless, then we might get off scot-free."

"Fine, you're right."

"I know I am."

The Island of the Meeting- Gobber and Spitelout's POV

When the explosion sounded across the island, Spitelout awoke from his nap with sand stuck to the left side of his face.

"Hey, what happened!? Why is the ground shaking!? Is this an earthquake!? The earth should know that this just doesn't happen." Spitelout paused his ranting to gesture to his face.

"No, Spitelout look." Gobber pointed across the small, but seemingly large island, towards the meeting hall Stoick was in.

"My brother, no!" Spitelout screamed in horror.

Just then a cloaked figure appeared before Gobber.

"Do you know anything about this?" Gobber asked calmly, while Spitelout is in complete hysterics

."There is only one survivor," the figure responded grimly. He turned on his heel and started towards his eerie ship.

Gobber turned and looked at the rising smoke in the distance, when Stoick came stumbling through the tree stumps, wielding his battle axe.

His beard is singed, his clothing torn, and several minor burn marks on his hands and face.

Stoick hurled his axe at the figure, but the figure turned and batted it away with his staff.

The figure turned for the final time, boarded his creepy ship, and was gone.

"I'll kill you Drago Bludvist, I swear I will!" Stoick shouted at nothing.

"Oh thank Thor, brother." Spitelout walked to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, he started crying and everything." Gobber added in.

"Was not, I got sand in my eyes, that's all." Spitelout wiped the left side of his face, then held out his hand as evidence. "See, sand."

"Uh, Stoick,?" Stoick is now on his knees and gazing at the horizon. He just looked so forlorn, and Gobber hated it.

"He's really not bluffing then," was all Stoick said.

Ice Cave- Valka's POV

Valka found it strange how the Storm Cutter and the Night Fury ushered her through the icy corridors of this mountain. Everytime she made a wrong turn the Storm Cutter would put out one of his wings to block the wrong path, and the Night Fury would nudge her forward with her snout.

"Where are you taking me?" Valka asked nervously.

The Night Fury gave her a reassuring shove forward into a large, open space.

Valka noticed many large holes in the icy stone of the mountain. Inside the holes were many sets of reptilian eyes boring into her soul. And she wondered for a moment, how anyone can look into those eyes and murder the creature they belong to.

To distract herself from that morbid thought, she looked to her left and gazed at the sparkling waterfall. Before she got a chance to admire it's beauty, the Night Fury pushed her along towards a cliff.

Valka panicked for a moment, then realized if these dragons were really going to kill her they would have done so already.

Just then, a gigantic dragon rose up before her, rather majestically. On either side of her the Night Fury and the Storm Cutter lowered their heads, and to Valka's credit she did the same. All she feels is a wisp of frost in her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

The Island of the Meeting- Stoick's POV

Stoick couldn't believe it. How many children have to take up the role of chief in their villages. How many women will be left broken hearted. Such a heavy burden. All because of Drago Bludvist. All those men that burned were honorable chiefs, They deserve a proper funeral.

"We need to go back," Stoick said as he gestured towards the ruins.

"What?" Spitelout and Gobber said in unison, both utterly dumbfounded.

"To give those who have fallen a proper funeral," Stoick responded to their quizzical looks.

Gobber nodded and hobbled to the Hooligan's ship to grab three sets of bows and arrows, while Spitelout stood there still looking completely baffled.

Stoick turned away from him and gazed once more at the horizon.

Ice Cave- Storm Cutter's POV

"That was amazing," Valka said to the Storm Cutter. He made a grunting noise in response.

"You know, I've been wondering something," Valka glanced at the Storm Cutter and he cocked his head towards her. "Why haven't you killed me? I thought we were enemies. I mean vikings and dragons, not you and me personally. And if you're not going to kill me, why did you bring me here?"

The Storm Cutter pondered her questions and started cooing and chirping in Dragonese. He did so without hesitating. He told her what his friend told him about this human.

Flashback

" _You owe me an explanation," the Storm Cutter demanded._

" _Alright, fine. I guess I do because I dragged you into this mess. This is how it went down. I was out for a flight to stretch my wings after being cooped up for so long."_

" _Right that makes sense. You can't go out very much due to your current state. Which I don't condone, but I can empathize with you," the Storm Cutter added._

" _No I can go out, just not as far as I did. I'm 'supposed' to stay close to the nest because it's to0 'dangerous,' according to the big baby," the Night Fury jabbed._

" _Talking dirt about his majesty is bound to get you in a heap of trouble some day."_

' _That day is not today though. Anyway I noticed our sister nest was out for a raid on this island. So I tried to stop them, but they were ignoring me. It was like they were under a spell. Then I noticed this human doing the same thing, but her fellow vikings were just ignoring her on purpose. I was so distracted by the thought that there is a human who is not a savage killer, I was shot down and my wing was torn."_

" _It doesn't look torn now," the Storm Cutter pointed out smugly._

" _Hahaha wise guy. That's because this human came to my aid. I was surrounded and she pushed through the fray to save me. She fixed my wing. I got away from the island, but not before I saw her get dragged to the house at the top of the hill and locked inside. I owed her. She saved my life and I saved hers."_

End of Flashback

"So, she's paying a debt?" The human asked the Storm Cutter.

'Wait, she can understand me? I didn't think she'd be able to. No viking has ever been able to understand Dragonese before. This one is certainly very strange.'

Realizing he hasn't given a response the Storm Cutter grunted an affirmation.

"What you're telling me is I have no reason to be afraid?" The human asked.

'This one has a lot of questions.'

Another grunt of affirmation.

"Oh, good that's a relief. For awhile, I thought you were going to eat me or something. Isn't that crazy?" The human laughed in an awkward way that made him laugh.

Without hesitating (again) he nuzzled her into a dragon hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Island of the Meeting- Stoick's POV

"... And may they dine at the table of Kings." Stoick finished the eulogy. Then arrows were flying, and the bodies of the great warriors were burning once more.

The walk back to Hooligan ship was a solemn one. Finally they were heading home. But Stoick had a bad feeling, and it wasn't the burns littering his body. He could feel it inside. It felt like something was missing. All he knows is they need to get to Berk. Fast.


	11. Chapter 11

Two months later on Berk- Stoick's POV

Stoick docked the ship in Berk's harbor, and jumped down followed by Spitelout and Gobber. And was instantly bombarded by a hoard of angry villagers. He could hardly hear their complaints as only one thought held his mind captive. He hasn't seen his beautiful Valka anywhere in the crowd. Normally when he would return from a long voyage,Valka would immediately be in his arms.

"Where's Valka?!" Stoick called out over the noise.

"I'll go look for her," Spitelout volunteered.

"Don't bother. That traitor got what she deserved." But Spitelout was already long out of earshot.

"What?!" Stoick spat, then remastered himself. "What did you do to her!?" His blood was boiling with anger and vehemence, and despite his best efforts he couldn't keep it out of his voice.

The villagers looked taken aback by Chief's tone. Yelling at them is something Stoick hardly ever does. They all knew Stoick was beyond angry, and some were wondering if they had made a mistake. No one dared make a sound, until one old and cranky viking pushed his way to the front of the crowd to stand face to face with Stoick.

"Mildew," Stoick hissed. He was not in the mood to deal with the older man's antics.

"What more is there to say Stoick?" Mildew questioned calmly. "We all knew this day was coming. She got what she deserved. We locked her inside your house so she couldn't escape while she awaits punishment."

"What exactly did she do?!" Stoick was trying to stay calm, but it's really difficult when he has an annoying, old man calling someone he loves a traitor.

Spitelout reappeared at the front of the crowd, effectively blocking out Mildew. "Stoick your house is destroyed, and there's no sign of Valka anywhere." He took a pause and looked at all the angry vikings, his expression blank. "Wait, whats going on…

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Mildew shouted.

"Put a sock in it Mildew." Gobber responded.

"What! That woman is a traitor. She got what she deserved." Mildew added..

"No, we went overboard." A random Viking pointed out.

Listening to all this, Stoick could only conclude the worst. He left Spitelout and Gobber to sort out that mess before it turned into full blown civil war. He needed to find Valka, soon. He sprinted up the hill to where his house once stood. He threw aside the rubble, fearing the worst, but found no body.

Stoick felt relieved that Valka hasn't been crushed by the house, But still angry. No, beyond angry. And if Valka is not here, where is she? Those muttonheads better not have put her in a prison cell. This mere thought infuriated him even more.

As Stoick stomped down the hill towards Berk's prison he reached for the hilt of his sword, ready to take down anyone who stood in his way.

Suddenly, Bucket and Mulch stumbled up the hill and met their Chief halfway.

"Report ready Chief."

"No, not that Bucket," Mulch replied with an eyeroll.

"Sorry Mulch." Bucket replied sheepishly.

"Any way, Chief. There was a dragon raid and Valka was caught fixing a Night Fury's broken wing. We couldn't hear what people were saying. Later the Night Fury and a Storm Cutter burned down your house and took her with them."

Stoick was shocked this could even happen to Valka. To him. Is she even alive? If so, how to find her? And if she has been killed, should he just give up hope and move on? How can he possibly live without her and her smile and laugh? Those made every day brighter for him. These were all the questions he asked himself to find a solution.

He will find Valka and his child and bring them both home. Hopefully, it isn't too late.


	12. Chapter 12

"Who will join me in this perilous voyage the beloved jewel of Berk? I need only the tribe's bravest warriors…. Anyone who is a coward can look after the sheep." Stoick added as the crowd of unruly vikings took a nervous step back.

"She's a demon," Mildew snarled.

"Ya better hold your tongue," Gobber hissed. "Or else we'll be having another viking funeral."

This retaliation only resulted in Mildew muttering curses under his breath, and Gobber rolling his eyes. The chief just continued his pep talk as if nothing happened.

"...Who's with me?" No one volunteered.

Mildew seized the opportunity to make Stoick aware of his outrage. "We all knew this would happen. The she-demon sided with the dragons. She went willingly. We all know that! Why are we going to waste Berk's resources to save a traitor?! That heathen is probably dead anyway!"

It was at those words Stoick whirled on him. Any moron in the at least figured out their chief is beyond angry. With fist clenched, veins bulging in his arms, face red and heated by rage, and every word dripping in venom.

"Care to repeat yourself?" Stoick hissed.

"Well, I'm glad ya asked." Mildew didn't take the many murderous looks shot his way as a hint. "That she-heathen can stay where she is. We don't need a traitor leading us. Forget about that demon!"

All Stoick sees is red as he grips his sword tightly in whitened finger and lunges for Mildew's throat. For the first, Stoick feels like all his humanity has been drained from him. The blade is inches from Mildew's neck. The old man's eyes widen. Then he feels arms hauling him back. Only a small part of him registers those arms as not his enemy. The animal part still has a hold on him, and causes him to thrash and start throwing punches. It doesn't matter. None of that matters.

"Stoick, ya can't behead that vile, old man for speaking obvious lies about Valka." Stoick recognised that voice. He started to calm himself. He vaguely felt the prick of ice on his skin, the brisk wind that accompanied, and the sudden change of the source of light. The moon and the stars. He was outside. They were outside. They. Gobber. Spitelout. His rage vanished as quickly as it had come. The rage replaced by an odd sort of hollowness. He would love to convince himself that it was his blacksmith friend's voice of reason that returned his humanity. Rather it was hearing the name of his beloved.

"... and ya can't let anything that boar headed, old man says get in the way of rescuing your non-demon wife," Gobber finished his would be motivational rant if Stoick was listening to any of it.

Then Spitelout spoke for the first time, "Well, I don't think you'll be gaining any volunteers after that….. wee outburst, but I'll be happy to accompany ya brother."

"That's awfully sentimental Spitelout, you know, for a Jorgenson," Gobber commented unhelpfully.

"Of course you both will be nothing without me."

"Ah, there it is."

"Hey Stoick, if I rescue Valka can I be chief?"

Stoick just ignored his brother. "Aye, maybe we can persuade Bucket and Mulch, but that will only make five of us still." He would need more warriors than that. However, he couldn't blame anyone for not following him on this perilous voyage. It's like the blind following the blind.

"How hard could it be? With me and my bludgeon skills with you, no way way are we going to fail," Spitelout said. "I say we leave at first light, so go home brother and get some sleep. Gobber and I will rally the warriors. Spitelout, Spitelout, oi, oi, oi!"

The blacksmith and the solemn chief just shook their heads as Spitelout ran up the stairs to the Great Hall, fists pumping in the air.

Ice Cave: Night Fury POV

"I see you two are getting along. Here I thought you were anti-viking."

He pulled away from the hug to face her and gave an affronted grunt. "I was just worried about the quote-unquote 'Big Baby's' reaction."

She watched quite amused as glanced around self-consciously as if he spoke his royal, frosty butt into existence within the same chamber as them. "Relax, his majesty knows of her 'condition' and of mine too. That's why he's not mad."

"Condition? What condition?"

"You couldn't smell the baby on her? You, my friend are a failure at being a dragon."

Cutting off the Storm Cutter's retort, the human let out a great gasp of pain and nearly collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13

Oswald's POV

Three months. Three months stuck on this boat with a kid frequently underfoot, the gently nauseating rocking the waves provided, the stale food, and tripping over the kid that was underfoot.

Then there was not knowing where to go and the screechy voice of the kid he kept tripping over who was ALWAYS underfoot, which made it impossible to focus on the gently nauseating rock of the waves.

Of course there was the reason why they left in the first place. His wife and daughter are dead and it was the fault of the kid who was ALWAYS underfoot. That makes sense, doesn't it? All bad things that happen are the fault of someone in this world. A world where nothing is justifiable.

It all adds up. The kid he is always tripping over and the screechy voice in his head. The kid who is ALWAYS underfoot.

He stalked up to the kid and stopped short of tripping over him again. Dagur, who was currently fiddling with his battle axe cautiously glanced up.

Dagur took clear notice of the conflicting emotions playing across his daddy's face. "Daddy?" He asked. "Are you ok?"

Beneath his skin, Oswald felt rage claw at every nerve of his being. He gritted his teeth trying to control this uncontrollable emotion. It was at that moment from the roiling waves a scauldron leapt far above the boat, to the other side, causing a great wave, that nearly capsized the boat.

The great Berserker ship righted itself, however Oswald lost his composure. It was all the boy's fault. The boy he's tripping over, the screechy voice in his head, the boy who was ALWAYS underfoot.

The screechy voice that was now being drowned along with the boy to whom it belonged. Rather than being underfoot, little Dagur was now lost under the roiling waves.

Much like the boy, Oswald was drowning in his roiling emotions. Unlike the boy, he saw himself resurface. Not as himself but a new entity entirely. Now his emotions were seemingly at peace. He stared at the ocean that had consumed his son, because in a way it also consumed him. As he gazed at the waves that gently rocked the boat he no longer felt nauseated, but there was a new sensation. Perhaps empowerment. He wasn't sure. The sensation he was sure of though was enlightenment.

Night Fury POV

She woke early the next morning to the sound of wailing. Despite having no knowledge of human hatchlings she still had an inkling of a feeling as to where that horrendous, highpitched noise was coming from. A baby, and not the giant baby in the throne room. An actual, real life human baby.

Its a real shame she doesn't have long to live. She nudged her egg behind a rock, and left to investigate. She only had one glimpse of the human child before her final breath.


End file.
